Wrath
by katkah
Summary: Story of the fourth of the seven immortals, or so called sins. A short one-shot.


I've been born into a time of wars, pain, fear, and blood.

And it was my world. It fit me perfectly.

So, since I don't have enough patience for long prologues (I don't like to show off),I am Wrath, a immortal, pleased to meet since I already started, I might as well tell my story.

I've been born in Rome, which was at that time a huge imperium. Maybe the bigges in the world. In the center there were always intrigues, battles and other small thingies I completely adored. And I could listen to them all day.

Since I was born as a slave.

Not that I minded. My mother worked almost all day since I started to talk, and everybody who could took care of me, so I was literally a child of the street.

Father was a gladiator, a champion. Nobody could defeat him for a very long time, about six years.

When I was seven, I got into my first fight. It was five thiefs about ten years older than me. I won.

I loved the power. I've been always very easily pissed out, and to tell the truth, it was so natural for me I didn't even think I might hurt someone with my chilly remarks. Pain was something I was used to, and blood too.

And because of that I ended up having the job of a medic.

Seriously!

When I was twelve, they just came to me with it and asked if I want to be one.

So what should I do? I agreed.

It wasn't hard… although with women it was harder. For some reason my hair – the color of fire – and my eyes (the same) fascinated them and they wanted to touch it all the time.

Well, at least if they wanted to see something _else_ than my head… but yeah, I don't complain, it was quite fun…

I never was very fond of human girls anywais. Or human, well, _mortal_. They were like bubbles to me, when you make them they disappear very quickly… literally.

Yet I managed to somehow pass through life. It seemed boring to me to just heal, though. Always when they came with someone wounded, the blood just fascinated me like a lamp does a night butterfly.

You might think I'm a psycho now, don't you.

Yes. I am! On top a sadistic psycho! I loved the sight of blood, if not dead bodies then just breaking someone's nose was enough for me – and I did it very precisely whenever I could.

To get into fights the tavern was the best place – and there I met the person who helped me to the other side.

Not personally. It was a gladiator trainer, he said he knew my father.

,,Don't you want to try it?"

Well, I wanted to.

And I did.

I've done it for four years, and I was the best then. Everyone knew me, and nobody could defeat me – kind of alike my father, but I was stronger, faster, and fighting came to me very naturally.

And even after it it wasn't a human that killed me after. It was a disease.

God, I wish you saw the faces around me when suddenly I one day collapsed on the street, coughing out blood!

But I have to admit I didn't look like the most handsome person myself. I was dead pale and my eyes were totally wide.

Many took care of me. They could say that they were good, but they couldn't save me, even though it looked like they did.

Sooo… after I died I lived on like before.

Once when I was eighteen, I asked myself;

_What do you want from life? Is this really the right thing for you?_

And moreover…

_What if they find out you're immortal?_

Maybe I desired to have as much power as I wanted, but I didn't want fame.

Rationally thinking, the couldn't do nothing. But it gave me such shivers I rather stopped thinking about it.

This wasn't the life I really wanted… but what DID I want?

The answer was ready;

_Others like me_.

Yes, maybe I was the most known gladiator, maybe I did have as much companions as I wanted, and moreover, women company wasn't hard either- but I was lonely.

I couldn't tell anyone what doubts I had, how I felt, and how I turned into a fire- breathing dragon right after I died.

The medics died in two hours out of heart attacks.

Maybe I don't seem like it, but I do like when someone treats me nicely, and not like a beast which I am. Even if I don't deserve it… but who doesen't want a bit love?

What person would I be, if I wasn't, what I was? Would I be different as human?

I couldn't tell. My imagination wasn't that far over the edge.

So, I sat in the tavern and specially this time I had no intent in fighting anyone.

Then, I sensed it.

It was kind of like… intuition, pure senses couldn't catch the eerie presence of another immortal in the room. It was alike when a animal spots someone of their own kind. It was something every kind could do, every except for people.

She was very charming I'll admit, and all the men there seemed to think the same since I heard whistling and clapping.

With a obviously perfectly trained movement she moved her hair, golden, turned to the others and stated;

,,Sorry boys, I already have a date."

And she sat in front of me to the same table. Their eyes almost fell out.

I wasn't surprised. I just asked;

,,Your name?"

,,Pride," she whispered. She knew I'd catch it.

,,So then Pride," I smiled. ,,are there others?"

,,You're the fourth," she chuckled. ,,guess what sin are you?"

,,Wrath," I said absolutely naturally.

,,Wanna meet the others?" she stand up.

,,Sure thing."

We quickly left, and out she asked me;

,,Who do you think is left now?"

I puzzled.

,,Not sure, maybe next is… Gluttony?"

,,Mhm," she frowned and nodded. Then smiled.

,,That's near here!"

,,And not very far in time either," I added.

I grinned then.

,,Then let's get out of this stinking hole and off to meet the others."


End file.
